Drop Dead Gorgeous She'll Hang Herself with Pearls
by FadingHippie
Summary: First Fanfic. One character is a figment of my imagination. Luke has a daughter Kat who's a bit younger than Rory. Kat moves in with Luke and Lorelai when her mother kicks her out of her Hartford home due to an eating disorder. Reviews are loverly.
1. Who is she?

NOTE: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls… sad isn't it?

Also, this is my first fanfic, please review and be honest…

I wrote this first chapter back during Season Five… It was set in the future then but now it isn't. This is set during present time, but Lorelai and Luke are married, and the April thing never happened…

Chapter One:

Luke and Lorelai are laying in bed together… though it's the middle of the day. Luke has his arm around Lorelai.

"So when's that girl coming to live with us?'

Lorelai turns to answer

"Her name is Kat and she's coming tonight. You know this, Jess called us like an hour ago with the details…"

"Why is she coming again?"

Lorelai sits up.

"Luke, honestly don't you listen to your wife?"

"Yes, I listen to you Lorelai, but why again?"

"She's Jess's girlfriend and her parents kicked her out."

"She's the girl we haven't met."

"Yes, she's the one we haven't met."

"Why was she kicked out?"

"Luke! You listen to absolutely nothing, God I need some coffee."

"No coffee - "

"Meanie!"

"You didn't let me finish. No coffee, until you tell me why she was kicked out."

"She has a problem with something. Jess said we'd know what with when we see her."

"What do we really know about this girl anyway?"

Lorelai gets out of bed, wearing a silk slip and puts on a too serious face…

"That's she's an axe murderer turned drug dealer and she think Stars Hollow is the perfect place to stage a drug heist, because the police will never suspect it! Okay, okay, Luke we know that Jess really cares about her and that she's going to be staying in the spare bedroom."

With that she starts to get changed.

"You're okay with her staying here?"

"Of course, I said I was, didn't I Lukey."

"Don't call me that!"

"Lukey, Lukey-baby, Lucas," saying it how you would to a baby

"Especially not Lucas."

The phone rings and prompts a half dressed Lorelai to answer it

"Hello, you know what to do."

"Lorelai, I'm on my way over with Kat. Just thought I'd give you the heads up. She's inside her posh house-"

"Hold up – Did Jess Mariano just say posh? As in the name of one of the Spice Girls? Did you secretly listen to them or something? Lemme guess, you had their video. Jess Mariano, I'm shocked"

"Lorelai – anyway she's in there getting her stuff. Please don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Nothing, I've got to go. We'll be there in about thirty minutes, bye."

"Bye"

"That was Jess?"

"Yep"

"bringing the girl over?"  
"Her name is Kat, and yes he's bringing her over. What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Besides the fact that she's dating Jess?"

"Yes, besides that fact. He's cleaning his act up though… He did write that book… You don't think she's pregnant do you?"

"Nah, Jess would've told us… maybe?"

"Luke, do you really think he would have?"

"Hold old is she?"

"18"

"Jess is 21… almost 22. She's not pregnant. She can't be"

"Um yeah, she can be; because when two people love-"

"Lorelai, she is NOT pregnant!"

"Luke, calm down. What else could be wrong with her?"

"I don't know obviously something"

"Do you think she's eaten yet? If she is pregnant, she might be hungry"

"Let's go to the diner. I'll get Caesar to cook us up some food to go."

"And coffee- you promised."

LATER

"I hope she doesn't think everyone eats the way you do Lorelai, we have so much food here… it looks like we're trying to single handedly wipe out world hunger."

"Nah, just enough for dinner. Oh I hear a car. Let's go Lukey"

"I told you not to call me that."

"It's so much fun though, oh my god-"

"Lor, what's wrong?"

"I just saw her through the window."

"She's pregnant?"


	2. Jess's Girlfriend moves in

Once again, I sadly do not own anything Gilmore Girls related...

Please Review, even if it's negative... I can't improve unless I know what's wrong...

----------

"No. She's like thinner than Paris Hilton, she's gotta be anorexic or something."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"If you're thinner than Paris Hilton that's a warning sign… besides she has a red string bracelet on her wrist."

"Yeah, because that means so much…"

"You're really not into pop culture… Geez. Remember when Mary Kate Olsen went into treatment for anorexia?"

"She's that girl who has a twin right?"

"Yes… Well, they talked about how red string bracelets were a symbol of ana pride and were a reminder not to eat. Look out the window, you'll see"

"I'd rather not. Let's go out and help them carry her stuff in, Lorelai; and I wouldn't mention that if I were you."

"The food Luke! The food…"

"Forget about the food"

"Fine"

"After you my dear"

"Hi Jess, oh you must be Kat. I'm Lorelai, and this is my husband, Jess's uncle, Luke"

"It's nice to meet you."

"Here honey, let me help you with your bags. I'll show you where your room is. Where do you live?"  
"Well, I lived in Hartford."  
"That's where I grew up."

"It's nice there, but a little too stuffy for me"

"Oh yeah, my parents still live there actually. You'll probably be meeting them later. So is this all you brought?"

"It's all that would fit into the Jeep… The rest is in my car back at my old house."

"Why didn't you drive it back here? Are your parents keeping it?"  
"No, it's actually in my name, so they couldn't if they wanted to… I didn't drive it back, because Jess didn't want me to drive here alone… I've never driven here before…"

"You want to go get your car now? Since Jess is going to work soon, Luke can drive us down there and I can ride back with you. So do you wanna?"  
"Sure it'll be cool to have my Chrysler here, but we'll have to put my stuff in Luke's car"

"Truck…"

"Truck, because my car's a two-seater and the passenger's seat is where a lot of the stuff is. The trunk is dinky… basically non-existent"

"You drive a Chrysler. What kind only has 2 seats?"

"Crossfire"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"  
"I'm so riding with you on the way back."

Later…

"Bye and thanks for the lift honey"

"Yeah, thanks Luke"

"So your car, really nice"

"It rides better than it looks, let's go."

"Aren't you gonna tell your parents you're taking it?"  
"They know I am, I told them when I was here earlier right before my mom told me she didn't care what the hell her bitchy, skinny assed daughter did."  
"Yup, let's leave. I'll show you where my parents live and I grew up; it's actually right by here."

"Okay"

"Take a left up here."

"Do you mind if we stop for some coffee first?"  
"Are you crazy? Why would I mind the opportunity to drink the juice of the gods?"  
"Good, there's a Starbucks a little bit away. Not as good as the coffee Jess's brought me from Luke's, but it's coffee. Now is it a right or a left?"  
"It's on the right, I can see it with my cat-like vision."

"Oh yeah, we're moving in on the prey now."

"This car rides really nice"

"Yep… Ooh I can smell the coffee, heavenly."

"Heaven, must be missing an angel"

"Someone's been watching too many Philadelphia Cream Cheese commercials"

"It shows?"

"Like a bad toupee; let's go inside. I really need a coffee fix"

After they got their coffee….

"I'm shocked that you're drinking that."

"Why?"  
"Well, coffee has a lot of calories and I thought, because of your problem that you wouldn't"

"Jess told you?"

"No… I'm happy that you do love coffee though, because that tells me we'll get along just fine."

"well, coffee has a lot of caffeine; caffeine helps to speed up your metabolism; besides it can tickle the tastebuds in the most brilliant of ways…"

"Yes, it can…"

"Thanks for letting me stay with you… my parents kicked me out because my mother couldn't handle me and my problem anymore…"

"Oh…"

"Dammit…"  
"what?"

"We have to go back to my house, I forgot something in my bedroom…"  
"Okay"


	3. Meeting Emily

I'm switching the format… because I noticed that the script thing may be odd to read…

Also please Review: negatively or positively – I can't improve unless I know what needs improving…

---------------

So they headed back to Kat's home and Lorelai went in with Kat. With every step, Kat hoped no one was home… to her dismay she heard her father call out her name…

"Kristie, what are you doing here… you're lucky your mother is not about; she wouldn't like this at all"

"I know dad… but I forgot something…"

"Who's that with you? She looks familiar"

"That's Lorelai… Jess's aunt…

"Oh, I'll be in the study; see me when you're ready to leave"

So Lorelai and Kat headed to Kat's room. A beautifully decorated space, clearly done professionally. Kat goes into the closet and Lorelai follows.

"Can I help?"  
"Sure I'm looking for my saddle shoes.. I know I have a few new pairs… I just never remember under what letter I put them under in my closet…"  
"What letter?"

"Yeah, I have so many shoes I have to categorize them… I keep all the new ones and the ones I don't wear often in their boxes… See?"

"Wow, you have a lot of shoes…"

"Jimmy Choos, Valentino, Versace, Marc Jacobs… Love em all…"  
"There must be…."

"There's over 100, easily…"  
"If you see any you like… a lot are new… What shoe size are you?"  
"9."

"Same as me… So like I said, you're welcome to any you want…"

"Is that a picture of you on this box?"  
"Yeah, I've modeled a little bit. They gave me a few pairs of those for free when I did a gig for them…"  
"Oh here they are."

"This place is like a shopping center. I'll leave you to look, while I go talk to my dad."

"Uh, huh… Ooh… .sparkly… Hey Jimmy… you're coming home with me…"

So Kat left Lorelai to go talk to her dad.

"Dad… you wanted to see me before I left?"

"Yes, I wanted to give you this checkbook. It's for a checking account in your name. I have put $150,000 in it for you in the event you'll need it"

"Dad-"

"Chilton has already been paid for this year, so you needn't worry about that. Also in case of extreme emergencies here's another debit card. I've had this for some time; been putting a large percent of my bonuses for the last ten years into it… It was going to be a high school graduation gift for you… The pin is 1987. Whatever you do, never tell your mother about this. You can leave now."

"Thanks"

" Thank you's are not needed nor desired. Bye"

"Bye."

So Kat headed back up to her room only to find Lorelai surrounded in a sea of shoe boxes. Clearly trying to figure out how to carry them.  
"Here let me help"

"Thanks… Are you ready to go?"

"Yep"

"Did you talk to your dad?"

"Yeah… he gave me money… He's a really nice person… especially since he's not my real dad."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain in the car"

So they went outside and got into the car, Kat mentioned how she wanted to see Lorelai's old house; so on the way their Kat finished the story.

"Well, what happened was; when my mother was 20, she hooked up with a 19 year old guy. She got pregnant and told him to get the hell out of her life. He tried to call her and even followed her around sometimes… but she wanted nothing to do with him. By the time I was born he was nowhere around. So which way is your parents' house?"

"Make a left. Now a right… now another right… It's that gray brick one. Stop for a second. See that room over there with the balcony?"

"Yeah"

"Well, that was my old room"

"That lady outside looks familiar"

"Shit! That's my mom; hurry up. Darn it. She's waving… Now we have to stop."

"It's not a big deal… You know I do know her."

"You know my mom?"

"Yeah, she's been to a few of my parents' parties."

"Gosh, now we really have to get out and say hi… Hi mom"

"Lorelai, what a pleasant surprise. I just came outside for a bit of fresh air before lunch. If you were coming for lunch though you should've called. I don't have the proper number of settings set up…."

"Well, we were just driving by; we really should be going mom."

"We?"  
"Yes, Kat and I. Kat is the girl I told you would be staying with me."

"Oh, hello."

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore"

Now Lorelai, the polite thing would have been to introduce me to this delightfully well mannered young lady, before I looked like an idiot. You look quite familiar Kat."

"My father's Durk, you've been to a few of his parties."

"Oh yes; the Victorian mansion; brick I believe."

"Yes, that's the one."

"You must come in to get something to eat then. Nevermind the settings."

"She's sick mom."

"All she needs is a good meal to make her feel better"

"Mom-"

"What is it Lorelai?"

"Mom, that's her sickness."

"What on earth are you talking about? Oh dear god!"


	4. Oh Cher, I'm sorry?

As always I own nothing that's Gilmore Girls (well, I own the series on DVD, but not the same) the only thing I own the rights to is the character Kat, who is loosely based on me… Pretty closely based on me at this point…. Later on more differences will arise…

Enjoy; tell me what you love and what you hate… Peace Out!

-----------------------

It's now August (4 months later) and Kat is about to begin her senior year at Chilton (she started kindergarten a year late)… it's her first day…

Luke- Kat, get up, it's time for breakfast

Luke – Kat, you're going to be late…

Lorelai – I'll go and check on her.

So Lorelai goes up the stairs and hears some faint crying coming from the bathroom. She knocks on the door…

"Honey, are you okay? "

No answer… other than the quiet tears.

"Can I come in?"

The door comes open and Kat is cuddled right by the door, arms wrapped around her legs. She's wearing her Chilton skirt… a weird smile is on her face though…

"What's wrong?"

"I started…"

"Started what?"

"My…"

Lorelai gives off a puzzled look.

"I'm riding the crimson wave."

"Oh, Cher I'm sorry?"

"I haven't had a period in years…"

"Oh…"

"It means… I'm starting to get better…"

Kat gets up and hugs Lorelai…

"I thought I would hate to… but I know it's better this way… Thank you…"

"Oh Kat… Do you want to do something tonight to celebrate?"

"What?"  
"I dunno, paint the town?"

"Taylor wouldn't like that."

"To hell with Taylor."

"Crap, I really do need to go… bye."


	5. Fragile Beauty

Once again I own nothing… well Gilmore Girls related that is… except for a boxed set of the series…. The character Kat is of my own creation… she's based on me, loosely… she's meant to resemble no one else… not even me at times…

Please Review even if you hate it, tell me you hate it… I can't improve unless I know what's wrong…

-----------------

A month goes by.

"Going to the movies tonight," Lorelai asked fixing Kat's hair

"Yep we are."

"So you and Jess are really getting along…."

"Yeah, it's weird though… we don't kiss much or anything like that… yet we really have a sense of each other…"

"He's fine with that"

"He seems to be… It's odd… but true"

"That's good then. How do you like this hairstyle?"

"I'm not ZZ Top."

"What are you wearing anyway?"

"Those tights, mini skirt, that reconstructed band t-shirt"

"That sexy one?"

"Oh yeah "

"We'll go with a cool rocker hair do then. That would be Jess's speed."

"Thanks."

So later Jess came and picked up Kat, halfway through the movie Jess's phone starts to ring.

"Turn off the phone"

"Jess…"

"Just a second… Uh huh… uh huh… okay I'll be there."

"Who was it?"

"My work – just a second… Hey Joe can you come to the bookstore and pick up Kat and take her home? Yeah we're here watching a movie… I've got to go though. Nah, I don't want her walking home… Thanks"

"What was that about?"

"I have to go to my work… Joe's going to come and pick you up. Love you. Be good."

"bye…"

"Bye."

So Joe came and picked Kat up in his truck.

"Hey bitch get your ass in the truck. "

"Joe…"

"Yeah…So, you and Jess are really an item… too bad…"

"Are you drunk?"

"Nah… little vodka… nothing too bad."

All of a sudden she noticed her door lock… She moved a little closer to it… Joe put his arm around her tightly though. They pulled into the Gilmore-Danes driveway… He parked the car and turned off the lights. He unbuckled himself. Holding onto her arm with his free hand.

"Joe what are you doing?"

"Be quiet."

"Joe…"

"Take off your tights."

"What?"

"I have a gun in the glove compartment."

"What?"

"See?" He said opening the glove compartment.

"Fine, then I'll just get the tights off…"

"Stop…"

"You know that's why you wore that skirt, easy access. Damn tights… There we go… You're going to enjoy this… no reason to even open your mouth."

She could see his penis… in a furry bush of hair… She was frozen… He was a lot larger, a lot stronger, the pain seared through her virgin body… He was forceful… it was not the gentle experience she'd envisioned her first time being… When he tried to rearrange her position, she realized she could reach the horn. She honked it one time.. barely hitting it, so it didn't make a loud sound… He jerked her and she started screaming… the pain was intense… she didn't know how it could hurt so bad. Lorelai thought she heard something from inside the house where Luke and her were making their own memories… She convinced him they needed to go check it out. She got a flashlight and he followed her…. When Luke saw the truck though and saw the flailing bodies inside, visible by the beam of the flashlight; he ran towards the truck, the door was locked… Kat somehow managed to get it unlocked. Luke yanked Kat out, Joe tried to start the truck, but Luke managed to pull him out, his anger building. Lorelai tried to hold Kat, noticing her leg was getting damp… When Lorelai looked down at her own leg, she noticed it had blood on it… Kat's blood… Luke pushed Joe up against the truck and punched him calling him an ass among other things. Lorelai tried to bring Kat inside the house, she needed to call the police; she didn't want to leave Kat alone though. Especially not after what had just happened… she looked so fragile… torn shirt, bloody white skirt, tights around her ankles… shaking, crying, blood on her arm… simply a mess… it was amazing though how despite it all she was so beautiful that a it showed through, in spite of her fragile condition.


	6. la la di da

Just wanted to tell you that I will update either tomorrow or Saturday…

I'm not feeling well – the school nurse thinks my electrolytes are out of whack…

I'm going to get them checked, but alas until they figure it out, I'm a little zonkered….

Peace Out and comments are always appreciated

Kat


	7. You're my?

Reviews are wonderful, remember that wink wink

Also I don't own anything Gilmore, it's so sad… However, Kat is of my creation; she is meant to resemble no one, except for me… She shares a lot of my experiences, but is not by any means identical to me… some events she has happen to her have never happened to me… Loosely based is a good way to describe it… Thanks for reading, and sorry it's taken me a bit to update… Darn electrolytes!

_Lorelai tried to bring Kat inside the house, she needed to call the police; she didn't want to leave Kat alone though. Especially not after what had just happened… she looked so fragile… torn shirt, bloody white skirt, tights around her ankles… shaking, crying, blood on her arm… simply a mess… it was amazing though how despite it all she was so beautiful that a it showed through, in spite of her fragile condition._

**You're my….?**

Lorelai called the police and told them a little bit about what happened, talking softly so that Kat would not have to overhear, staying within eyesight of Kat, so she wouldn't feel alone… When she hung up and waited for the ambulance and police to get there she sat down. Kat moved over towards her; put her head on Lorelai's lap. She ran her hands through Kat's hair, noticing that she was still bleeding… but from a place where Lorelai could do nothing to help it…

Luke stayed outside dealing with Joe, until the police showed up… finally. It seemed like eons to Lorelai. Kat was shaking when they arrived…

Lorelai rode in the ambulance with Kat and the Luke followed behind in his truck. When they got to the hospital they wanted to collect evidence with their rape kit from Kat… who didn't want to be left alone. She clung to Lorelai, who was allowed to come with her. They discovered that the reason she was bleeding was because Joe's forceful nature had torn the wall of her vagina… They were going to need to sew it up… After that, she was really tired, but the police needed to ask her questions. They entered and showed Kat pictures, asking her where, how, when, who? After they left Luke came in.

"Your mom's on her way."

"Where's Lorelai?"

"Waiting at the front so she can show your mom where you are."

"I want Lorelai…"

"She'll be back…"

"Thanks for being there for me…"

"Don't thank me. Thank Lorelai, she thought she heard something."

"I feel so stupid, crying in front of you… you don't like crying..."

"Cry. Crying is very important."

"How long am I going to have to be here?"  
"A week. They want you to gain a couple of pounds before releasing you. I think I hear Lorelai…"  
"Here's your daughter."

"Luke! What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Katherine? This is _your_ daughter?"  
"No, it's _our _daughter."  
"Luke, what's she talking about?"  
"Remember that photo I had of that pregnant lady and you asked me who it was?"  
"That's the lady from the photo?"

"And that's the child I told you I had."  
"What?" Kat said, tired…

"Oh my god. I've got to go. Now. You know what Luke. Lorelai mentioned how she would love custody of her and you know what you can have it. I'll have my lawyers send you the papers. Bye. Oh my god!"

"You're my….?"

"You're her…?"

"Lorelai, are you okay?" Luke asked, pulling her into the doorway.  
"Yeah, I knew you had a child. I just never thought I'd meet her, let alone that I would like her," Lorelai whispered.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chimp, like the monkey, and I have a few things I need to discuss with this young lady's guardians."

"I'm one of her guardians," Lorelai said quickly.

"I'm the other."  
"Well, we're going to release her in one week. During that week, she will gain weight. After that week is up, I suggest food intake become a priority at your household 24/7. If it is not made a priority it is my belief that her condition will take a turn for the worst and hospitalization made be necessary."  
"She goes to school, we can't watch what she eats 24/7"

"Then I suggest you find someone who can go and eat with her."

That's how Kat wound up staying at Emily and Richard Gilmore's…


	8. Just not with it lately

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… I'm having medical issues (electrolytes and stuff like that…)… and I'm in college… so I went home over break and didn't stay at my home… rather went to Florida…

Once again I'm changing the format… We're now going into Diary form… getting more into Kat's mind… the things that have happened to her are quite emotional… without diary mode we'll be missing some vital things…

Also, alas it must be done, I don't own the Gilmore Girls… or anything Gilmore…. Kat is of my own creation, based on me (especially the previous chapters)…

**Just not with it lately….**

Diary,

I'm staying at Lorelai's parents' house. They want me to call them grandma and grandpa… it's a little weird, but I guess they are that to me? Jess and I have obviously split up… He left town right after the incident anyway… I think he couldn't face me… Emily, er Grandma I mean, takes me out of school to eat every day to ensure that I do. I haven't been feeling too well lately. At first the doctor's thought it was an electrolyte imbalance do to the fasting and laxative abuse in my past… but I don't think that's it anymore… I quit the laxatives so long ago… it seems unlikely they would still be making me ill… I'm being forced to stay here until I gain 15 pounds and get my weight up to 95 pounds… I weigh 83 at the moment, 12 more to go…. I've already been here two months, but it's like I can't eat a lot… I just can't bring myself to do it… I'm just not with it lately…

Diary,

Lorelai called and I told her I didn't feel normal and thought that there was a possibility that I could be pregnant. My mother had left in such a hurry that day that she couldn't okay the morning after pill… So the possibility exists. Lorelai told me that she'd buy me a test in Hartford, stick it in her purse, and come over. I don't know anymore… I feel like I don't know anything… I'm in so much pain from so many different things… Well, she's at my bedroom door… so until later….

Well I am… and so is she… It turns out Luke and her were having a good time the night with Joe…. So I let her in and she had the tests in her satchel bag. She had one for me and one for herself. She said that we might as well both find out, because she thought she was also. Well, there we were waiting for the test results and in through the door (Lorelai forgot to lock it…) comes Emily. She had this look of horror on her face that Marcel Proust would have had a hard time describing.

Lor- Mom, hi.

Emily – Lorelai, Kat… Are those?

Lor- They're pregnancy tests mom.

Emily – Are you?

Lor- We don't know if we are or not.

Emily – We?  
Kat- Yes, we…

Emily – Oh my god, I need to sit down

Lor- Mom, the tests still have 30 seconds left. Wait 30 seconds before you get upset.

Emily – How can I wait 30 seconds? One of my two granddaughters might be pregnant by, if I am presuming correctly, the man who raped her.

Kat- You're presuming correctly….

Emily – For some reason that provides me with a bit of condolence. At least you'll be married this time, if you are, Lorelai.

Lor- There's the timer

Emily – So are you or aren't you Lorelai?

Lor- It's pink.

Emily – So?

Lor- That means I am…

Emily – Kat?  
Kat- I don't want to look.

Emily – Don't be absurd you need to look. You must.

Lor- You want me to check?  
Kat- Uh huh…

Emily – So is she Lorelai?

Lor- Kat, I'm so sorry…

Emily – Oh my god…

Lor – It'll be okay hon… It'll be okay

Kat- You know… I need some fresh air… I've got to go somewhere…. Umm….

Emily – These tests probably aren't really that accurate. They come in a cardboard box for goodness sake.

Lor- Yeah, we'll set up an appointment with a doctor just to be sure.

Kat – I've got to go… bye.

Emily- You are not going anywhere. Come back here.

Lor- Mom, just let her go.

Emily- I can do no such thing. We don't know where she's going… and she's pregnant!

Lor- I'm going to go after her.

Emily – Fine.

Lor- Bye mom.

So she came with me. Two days later we went to the doctor and the tests were right. Both tests were right. We're both 3 ½ months pregnant. Lorelai told me that her mom had planned a birthday party for me at the end of November, she wanted to know if that would be okay. I told her whatever… I guess the good news is that I'm back at Lorelai's house….

Diary,

Well she did throw me a birthday party… I'm four months right now… and I'm thrilled that you can't tell… I'd like to just forget that this happened…


	9. Stiff Zipper

First off I own nothing Gilmore Girls… Kat is based on me… but I'm sure you know that by now…

Di,

Well, I almost didn't get invited to Emily's Christmas party. She called Lorelai to talk to her about it.

Lor- Hello

Emily- Lorelai, it's your mother. I just called to tell you that the Christmas party will be the 19th this year. Exactly 3 weeks from today.

Lor – Got it.

Emily – Also, I was wondering if Kat would be coming.

Lor- Yes Mom she is, why wouldn't she?

Emily – Well, she's pregnant.

Lor- I'm aware of that. She was at the birthday party you threw her also.

Emily- Yes, but she's gained some weight since then and you can tell she's pregnant depending on her attire.

Lor- Mom she's almost four and a half months pregnant.

Emily – Well, I suppose if she wears a proper dress…. We'll talk about it at dinner on Friday. You are coming aren't you?

Lor- We both have doctors' appointments.

Emily – Well, tell her to call me then. Bye.

Lor- Okay mom, bye.

Kat- What was that about?

Lor- Nothing, you just need to all your grandma sometime soon. Meanwhile, let's go get something to eat at Luke's. I'm starving.

Kat- Okay, I am a bit hungry.

So we went to the diner and my dad was nowhere in sight, I might mention that Lorelai and I have been wearing loose fitting clothing and coats since it is late November. We'd been trying to cover our pregnancies.

Kat- Since my dad's not here or in eyesight, I want coffee.

Lor- I'll get us some. Ooh, he has 2 full pots. Here you go.

Kat- This is decaf. I want coffee Lor, REAL coffee.

Lor- I'm trying hon, this one's decaf too… Eew… Luke get your ass in here wherever you are.

Luke- What?

Kat- Daddy, I want coffee…

Lor- Yeah hon, where's the good coffee?

Luke- I knew you guys would try this so all the pots are decaf when I'm not around. I don't want either one of you to give birth to anything with two heads.

Lor- More to love.

With that she kissed him and all of a sudden the bell on the door jingled.

Kat- Hey Miss Patty

Lor- Hey Patty

Patty – Good afternoon Lorelai and friends. It was so cold out there I had to come in.

Luke- I'll get you some cocoa

Patty – Cidar please

Luke- Okay, that's one cidar and two –

Lor- Coffees for us

Luke – No coffee for you two, but I will make you guys hot chocolate with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and a maraschino cherry.

Kat- No cherry.

Luke- No cherry then.

Patty (on cell phone)- Babette, guess which two neighbor ladies of yours have given up coffee… Yep, they're here at Luke's right now and he's serving them hot chocolate…. I know Babette, they must be.

Luke- Here's your cidar Patty, and please no more cell phone.

Patty- Here you go.

Luke- I'll go get you change

Patty- No, keep it.

Luke- You gave me a twenty dollar bill for a cidar that costs a buck fifty.

Patty- For the babies

Lor- What!?!

Patty- The java junkie herself isn't drinking coffee. It's obvious the reason.

Lor- Luke!  
Patty- Luke, tell your daughter she needs to eat more now that she's pregnant.

Kat- Dad!

Luke- Well… Kat, answer your phone. I don't care about my no cell phone policy. Answer it.

Kat- Hello, hi grandma. No, I'm at the diner. No, I'm just drinking hot chocolate. Oh, shopping tomorrow? Okay, I guess….

Luke- Emily?

Kat- Yep, she wants to take me shopping for the Christmas party.

Lor- If it gets too ugly, call me.

Kat- Will do.

Diary,

Well we did find a dress, but by the effort was futile, because just two weeks later I tried to put it on to show Lorelai and it wouldn't fit.

Lorelai- Come out here already… I told you that I forgot how it looked, you don't need to wait for me to forget…

Kat- There's something wrong with the zipper… It's stiff or something.

Lor- It's too small, isn't it?

Kat- How'd you know?

Lor- Those were almost the exact words that I said to my mother when this dress she had made for me wouldn't fit…she told me to go jogging, little did she know I was pregnant. You know what? I think we should use this as an excuse to go shopping.

Kat – Let's go.

Lor- Let's take your car. It's easier to get into than the truck and Luke took the Jeep.

So we went shopping and settled on a dress with an empire waist so it'll go right over my stomach, hiding the bulge completely. Then on the way back we stopped at Doose's because Lorelai had a candy and apple craving.

Lor- Ooh, we need chocolate covered gummi bears, marshmallows, moon pies, darn it I dropped the marshmallows. Will you get those? It'll be easier for you since I've gotten bigger than you.

Kat- Way to milk it. Oh, thank… umm….

Sean- Sean, the guy from the movies, remember?

Kat- Yeah, thanks again for the drink and thanks for helping me pick up these up.

Sean- I was wondering do you want to…. Would you like to go out with me sometime?

Kat- Sure. Um, here let me get a pen from my purse. Here is my number.

Sean- And here are your marshmallows Kat.

Taylor- Sean, I am not paying you to fraternize with the customers

Sean- I guess I should go back to work.

Kat- Yeah.

Lor- Wow, look at you, four and a half months pregnant and still collecting dates. Do you think he realizes?

Kat- I would think so, all the townies know.

Lor- Well, let's go back to what we need… candy bars, graham crackers, and let's go get some apples….

Kat- You're going to be in a sugar induced coma, without a doubt.

Taylor- Why hello Lorelai, doing some shopping I see.

Lor- Yep, just thought I'd get a few things before we go over to the diner.

Taylor- Let's see, you know you really should be choosing healthier foods now… what's in this shopping cart is simply unacceptable.

Kat- We have apples…

Taylor- In a sea of chocolate young lady. This really isn't good for you either. You know what? I'll give you some milk for free.

Lor- Okay, thanks Taylor. Let's go pay for this stuff Kat.

Taylor- Here let me take your shopping basket and I'll ring you up myself.

So we paid and left.

Kat- I cannot believe he gave us milk.

Lor- That's Taylor.

Luke- Hey Lor

Lor- Hey honey

Luke- So did you find a dress?  
Kat- Yep.

Luke- What else did you get?

Kat- Nothing, Lorelai got a major candy craving while we were in the maternity section

Luke- Lorelai….

Lor- Oh, hon you know what we have for you? A gallon of milk.

Luke- Why?

Kat- While we were loading up on candy we ran into Taylor.

Luke- That explains it. Are you guys hungry?

Lor- Yeah, but I have what I need in this sack. Oh, here's you milk. Oh, and you know what you can do for us? Make us s'mores. The stuff's in the bag.

Luke- I'll be going into the back now.

Lor- Thanks.

He emerged a few minutes later holding two salads.

Lor- Lukey… at least give me an apple too.

Luke- Here. This is so much better for you and the baby.

Lor- You're going to deprive me and your unborn child of what they want?

Luke- Yes, I am.


	10. Don't Tease Your Fat Mommy

Disclaimer: I own nothing Gilmore related….

------------------------------

After awhile Luke came back out with food for us…

Lor- What is this?

Luke- A salad, you'll like it.

Lor- No, I won't.

Luke- It's good for you?

Lor- Kat… what am I supposed to do with this?

Kat- I think he wants you to eat it…

Lor- Why does Kat get a cheeseburger?

Luke- Because I know she'll eat some vegetables willingly… The only healthy thing you'll eat are apples.

Lor- Bring me an apple then, Burger Boy, on the side of a hamburger

Luke- I'll be going into the back now… When I come back though, that salad needs to be gone. And no! I do not mean in the trash can gone.

With that Lor stuck out her tongue and Luke went into the back… Lorelai was partially done eating her salad when the door jingled.

Lor- Rory! Come here my only offspring.

Rory- Not for long though… Wow, mom, you're getting big.

Lor- I know… I'll be a house before long. Enough about me… How was London?

Rory- Amazing… wait, who's?? Is this Kat?

Lor- Oh, yeah. Kat this is my wonderful, beautiful, intelligent,

Rory- Mom…

Lor- daughter, Rory... who is much too modest… Don't know who she gets that from. Rory this is Luke's daughter, Kat.

Rory- I thought you said she was pregnant…

Kat- I am… It's really nice to meet you though… I've been hearing about you for so long.

Rory – Luke!

Luke- Hey, Rory. Want a cup of coffee. Never mind, I shouldn't even ask. Here's your apple and hamburger Lor, and here's your coffee Rory. Man, it sure is good to see you… It's been awhile.

Rory- Thanks, and yeah it has.

Lor- Now, tell us about London. Did you bring me a gift?

Rory- Now Mom, I came all the way from London, early… to surprise you, and you want a gift? I'm your gift.

Lor- Don't tease your fat mommy.

Rory- Okay, so maybe I did get you and Luke a gift… Here, let me get the bag out of my purse. Here you go.

Lor- Baby clothes… Cute baby clothes. Thank you.

It felt sort of awkward being there watching this happen… I mean, it was obvious that I was not part of that picture… but maybe in time? I hope so… it was just so awkward. It's Friday, so we'll be going to Hartford later… Lorelai doesn't want Rory to go, since she just got back from London… and is incredibly tired. So it will just be the three of us.


	11. Feeling Nothing

Wow… I haven't updated in about a year… Some things happened to me that made this story a little bit too real… A little bit too close to home… The character Kat and I have more in common now (no, I'm not pregnant)… so sorry you've had to suffer… Anyway… in case you're a new reader, I highly suggest reading the previous chapters if you haven't already… and I own nothing… Gilmore Girls related that is.

Di,

We went to dinner and the trial was brought up. I had already told Richard and Emily that I did not want to discuss or hear about what was happening with that. That's why I don't want to testify. Lorelai will be. They brought it up though. Asking what the update about it was. It was upsetting… I haven't been hungry since. I haven't been anything since… I don't know… I just don't know. Have you ever just sort of lived… without any feelings or emotions or anything at all? That's kind of how I've been living… in a daze almost. There's so many things that I could be focusing on right now… but it's like my mind cannot center on any of those things. I don't want to even discuss what's happened. I've basically been enjoying the time off for … I haven't been eating, too afraid too… well I guess that's an emotion - fear… so hey, maybe I have something there. I've been pretending… I don't want to upset Lor or Luke… Lorelai and I have gotten really close, really fast… We're not as close as Rory and her are… but they are blood.

I hate hiding what's going on with me from her… and I despise lying… but I just need this. I just need it. I need this thing… that's my own… I need to be thin and beautiful… I want my body to be fragile… as fragile as I feel…

I'm terrified of this pregnancy… There I've said it… or typed it. I'm absolutely terrified of feeling anything living inside of me… Terrified of gaining weight… Terrified that I will have disdainful attitudes towards the child… or far worse, treat my child like I was treated…

Diary,

I've developed a system for eating healthy for the baby… I eat around 350 calories a day, usually fruit, and I make sure that I walk a lot. I've been putting dishes into the dishwasher so it looks like I've eaten. If we eat together I've discovered that I can chew the food up and spit it into a napkin… or better yet into a coffee mug filled with hot chocolate. If I do that, I just have to make sure I'm the one that puts the dishes away.

Lorelai is continually getting larger and that's scaring me… worrying me that my time's coming…


	12. Just Like Going Home

NOTE: This chapter was here before... However, I edited it. I added a lot... and tweaked it... I was not content with the way it was... Sorry for the inconvenience.

This story deals with hard things. Please do not tell me that it is highly unrealistic. The main character Kat is based off of me. I would say 75ish of the things that she deals with I have dealt with.

A few little disclaimers:

Eating disorders are real. They kill. If you have one… seek professional help… I urge you… The longer you wait, the harder it is… I know.

If you've been sexually assaulted know that it is NOT your fault… it feels like it sometimes…

but no matter what people say or if you want to think that… it is NOT true. Don't keep it bottled up inside you if you can help it. If you do that the pain just stays… I know. I will not urge you to report it if it has happened to you as I know from personal experience that sometimes not reporting seems like a better option than reporting…

Anyways… I own nothing Gilmore… I know… it's a sad reality. If I did maybe it would still be on air.

_Just Like Going Home_

Diary,

I feel weakened. Just weakened. I went to the doctor today. Six months. My appointment was right after Lorelai's… I told Luke he could leave, that he didn't need to stay for mine… that it would make me uncomfortable. He left.

My weight is not where it's supposed to be. I've lost since the last visit. I didn't expect that. I thought I would maintain with my new system. Gain the weight just in the stomach- just where the baby is… that everything else would thin out… my weight thus remaining constant.

I was wrong.

Dr. Kelley – So you realize you've lost weight since your last visit? Your waist measurement is still the same, so that's alright, not good as it should've went up by now, but it's better than it getting smaller. What's going on?

Me – Nothing.

Dr. K – Something must be… Now I know from what Lorelai's said that this was not a planned pregnancy… do you think the stress of that is getting to you?

Me – I'm trying to distance myself from what happened.

Dr. K- A lot of young people find themselves in your shoes… so there is no need to feel too badly about your decision, especially to the point of distancing yourself from it…

Me- You don't understand what happened… and I'm not sure I wish to discuss it with you.

Dr. K – Sometimes, we have to discuss things. Especially when they're putting a little baby's life at risk. Now if you don't have anything else to say, I want to talk to Lorelai alone for a bit, if you could tell her that...

Me – I'm fine… I'm just making sure I don't gain too much weight. I don't think I could handle that on top of everything else. I'll go tell Lorelai.

So I went into the waiting room and told her she could go back in, that Dr. Kelley wanted to talk to her alone. She came out quite a bit later with a weird expression on her face. We talked on the ride home.

Lor – So you've lost weight hon…

Me – My waist is the same though.

Lor – It's supposed to be getting bigger… because you've got a little baby growing inside of you. My waist is growing… Goodness knows that's the case. I know you can see that. Everyone can see that.

Me – Hmmm…

Lor – You've got to start being more open with me. I feel like you've been isolating yourself recently. I thought we were close kiddo. We've both got the pregnancy thing going on and a killer coffee addiction. Not to mention fabulous taste in music. We've both lived similar lives. Goodness knows that's the case. We're close, right?

Me – Yeah… we are. I'm just…

Lor – You're just… what?

Me – Never mind.

Lor – Tell me if you change your mind. Okay?

Me – Okay.

Diary,

I'm slipping back…. And it feels just like going home.

Diary,

Rory stopped by today. I overheard her talking to Lorelai.

Rory – Mom, is Kat okay?

Lor – Yeah… why?

Rory – She's bones Mom.

Lor – She's having a bit of an issue keeping her weight up… you know gaining weight's hard for her.

Rory – Mom, she's had to have lost weight… is the baby okay?

Lor – The doctor said the baby is alright for now… She's a bit concerned about the weight issue… but she said if Kat gained some by the next visit it should be alright.

Rory – Didn't you say she used to have an eating disorder?

Lor – Rory.

Rory – Mom, you probably don't see it because you see her everyday… but something's going on.

Lor- Rory…

Rory – Mom, talk to her. Something is going on.

Lorelai dropped by my room later and told me she wanted to take me shopping tomorrow… I have a feeling she's going to talk to me… overhearing that conversation she had with Rory makes me nervous… and the bones comment…. That just unsettles me… I absolutely hate hearing people saying that I'm thin… or anything of the sort.

Diary,

I was right. She used the shopping outing as a chance to talk to me. Besides we both needed some new clothes for the ever formal Friday night dinners.

Me – I need help… I can't seem to reach the zipper on the back of this dress….

Lor – Here, let me come in… Let's see… Turn around. It's too big… What size is that?

Me- I don't know…

Lor – Well, take it off and I'll go get another.

Me – Okay… Will you unzip it then?

Lor – Yeah… There you go…

Me – Thanks. Here let me get out of it… Here you go… Lorelai?

Lor – Umm… yeah. I'll be right back.

Me – Are you okay?

Lor – I'll be back…

She was acting kind of weird, so I put my clothes back on and grabbed my purse and went to find her…. She was on her cell phone… with Luke.

Lor- Honey, you didn't see what I just saw. She took off that dress and it was like… it was like… I don't know… No… I cannot calm down… Luke. Your daughter… I'm scared for her… I'm going to talk to her…

Me – Hey, so did you find – oh… you're on the phone… Sorry.

Lor – Luke, I've got to go… bye.

Me – Sorry about that.

Lor – It's fine kiddo… it's fine… you're fine….

Me – So did you find it in a smaller size?

Lor – No… That was a size 0…

Me – Oh… I guess that wasn't the dress then.

Lor – Guess not.

Me – Should we look for another one then… Maybe a different style? Or we could go the separates route…

Lor – Kat… Let's go for awhile… We'll come back later… I just want to talk to you about something… Something very important…

So we got back into the car and we started driving.

Lor – Remember when I told you that we need to be more open?

Me – Yes…

Lor – Well, we're going to start now.

Me – Oh…

Lor – Babe, I'm worried… I am really worried… about you… for you…

Me – Why?

Lor – What I just saw in the dressing room… shocked me…

Me – What?

Lor – You've dwindled down to nothing.

Me – I eat.

Lor – I don't know that you do. I never see you eat, except when we're eating together… and then… it's not even eating… not exactly… I don't know how to describe it… but it's not exactly eating.

Me – I eat… You can look at me and tell that I eat.

Lor – I thought you ate… but I think… That I love you so much… I put blinders up… not wanting to see…

Me – Lorelai… I'm fine… I promise… I eat.

Lor – We're going to go get something to eat then. I'm hungry…

Me – I'm not hungry right now…

Lor - You didn't have breakfast and it's lunch time… so you need food also… We're going to eat.

Me – Okay… Where?

Lor – We're going to go back to Luke's…

Me – There are people there…

Lor – What?

Me – There are people there.

Lor – I'm not understanding, babe…

Me – I…

Lor – Help me understand. I want to understand.

Me – I can't eat in front of other people… especially people that I'm not really comfortable around…

Lor – Okay… I'll tell you what… We'll get the food to go… I'll call your dad right now… and I'll go in and get the bags… You can even wait in the car… Then we'll go back to the house and we'll BOTH eat. Deal?

Me – Deal.

So she called and told him to make us something for us to pick up. Then when we got to Luke's she went in, talked for awhile, and then emerged carrying a lot of bags… a lot of bags.

Me – Wow… that's a lot…

Lor – Luke made a little bit of everything for us. There's going to be something you like in here.

So we went back to the house and Lorelai laid everything out on the coffee table. She went and got plates. She put a loaded baked potato, a bacon cheeseburger on a plate and handed it to me. Then she handed me a smaller plate with a slice of apple pie on it.

Lor – Here you go.

Me – That's a lot of food.

Lor – You haven't eaten since yesterday.

Me – That's a lot.

Lor – At least eat the burger and the baked potato.

Me – I'll try.

Lor – What happened to your "can do" attitude?

Me – I don't know… I'm going to go get napkins.

Lor – There's some in the bag… Here.

Me – Thanks. I need a knife though… and a fork.

Lor – Okay, bring a few alright?

Me – Okay.

So I went and got the utensils. I cut up my cheeseburger and we just sat there… She ate quietly… watching me. It was so unusual. Usually there's talk… or a movie… or something.

Lor – You haven't eaten anything.

Me – I'm thinking.

Lor – You promised.

Me – I know, but this is just a little weird…

Lor – Only because you're making me look like a pig by not eating.

Me – I'm sorry…

Lor – Babe… what if I leave for a bit and come back… Will that help?

Me – I don't know… No. I don't know. It's just the silence…

Lor – Here let me put a movie in. That may help. What do you want to watch?

Me – Thelma and Louise.

Lor – Alright… let me see if I can find it. Let's see…

Me – Thanks Lorelai…

Lor – It's not a problem… here it is.

I started eating at that point. I got about 1/3 of the way into the burger before I couldn't go any further. I was freaking out. I got up and went upstairs to use the restroom up there. I just couldn't handle that food turning into fat in my body… especially if I could prevent it. I was just about to try to get rid of the food when Lorelai opened the door. It has no lock. I had gone up there despite that, because I didn't think she would follow me all the way up the stairs.

Lor – Kat!

Me – Lorelai…

I got up and walked towards her… starting to cry. She wrapped her arms around me… Rubbing my back.

Lor – It's going to be okay babe. It's going to be okay… we're going to get through this. We will. I'm going to get you help.

Me – I'm so sorry…

Lor – Don't be sorry. I should have noticed a lot sooner. I didn't. Come on… Let's go.

She headed for the doorway and a pain started in my side. I didn't follow.

Lor – Kat… are you okay?

Me – It'll be fine…

Lor – What?

Me – I don't know… I'm getting this really sharp pain in my side right now… she's kicking… and there's this really bad pain… I need to sit down… Will you help me to your bedroom?

Lor – Yes… Here… put your arm around my shoulder…

Me – Thank you.

Lor – Is this making the pain worse?

Me – Not worse… not better… It's not –

Lor – Babe…

Me – It's not constant – a jabbing pain.

Lor – Here we go… sit down…

Me – I need the chair.

Lor – Okay… I'm going to call your father.

I nodded… rubbing my side.

Lor – It's ringing… pick up… pick up… come on Luke… answer the bloody phone! Damn it, voicemail. I'll try the diner. It's ringing… ringing… Hey Caesar, it's Lorelai. I need Luke now… Thank you.

Luke – Hey Lor.

Lor – How the hell can you not answer your cell phone when your wife and daughter are pregnant? We need you.

Luke – Lor, what's wrong??

Lor – You need to come home now… Kat is having intense jabbing pains in her side.

Luke – I'll be right there.

So Luke arrived at the house in record time. He wound up carrying me downstairs – didn't want me going down the stairs with the pains. He drove Lorelai and me to the hospital.


	13. But I'm Fine, Everything's Fine

Sorry, it's been awhile again… I hate that I do that… Maybe I'll start writing a few chapters at a time

Sorry, it's been awhile again… I hate that I do that… Maybe I'll start writing a few chapters at a time?

Anyway, I'll just get right to the story. There are a few disclaimers, check with the last chapter to read them in their entirety.

I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_It's never that easy…_

Di,

So I just got back from the hospital. The pains I was having was due to dehydration. Which I completely don't understand. I drink plenty of fluids. Water has no calories… there's no reason not to drink it… I have been using the restroom way more often than normal though…

Anyway… they checked my blood pressure and it was insanely low… I got an IV. They couldn't find my veins… Wound up getting it in the hand which hurt.

It reminded me of when I still lived with my parents… I used to get really light headed and feel so sick… I'd go to my doctor and get an IV put in… to get rehydrated.

You feel so great right after… then a few hours later feel like trash again. I was kept there the whole night though, 3 bags of the Sodium Chloride water solution. That's what they said it was at least… salt water… but I think they were pumping me full of calories and liquid… They were mortified by my weight, especially when it was revealed that I was pregnant.

Lorelai shocked me by not telling the people at the hospital the full story of what I was doing right before the pain started. She may not have told them, but she certainly told Luke. I didn't know it at first… When I got back from the hospital Lorelai told me she was going to work and to phone Luke if I needed anything, and that Babette was right next door. So I went to bed. I slept forever it seemed. When I woke up it was late and I headed to the living room. Lorelai and Luke were in there the coffee table covered with pamphlets and papers.

Lor – You're awake. Feeling better?

Me – What's going on Lorelai?

Luke – Sit down Kat.

Me – What's going on?

Lor – Here, come sit by me.

So I went over and sat down on the couch next to Lorelai.

Me – What are all the papers?

Luke – We'll get to that.

Lor – You know we love you, right?

Me – Please tell me what's going on.

Lor – I went to the Dragonfly today, but I didn't go there to work. I went there to call several places. Places for people with eating disorders. Now most don't have policies for dealing with pregnancies… so I'm not sure how exactly this is going to work… but we're going to get you help.

Luke - We're going to find a place. We're going to continue looking. We're going to make calls. We're going to figure out the best course of action.

Me – But I'm fine. Everything's fine…

Luke – Lorelai told me what you were doing when you got that pain in your side.

Me – I didn't though.

Lor – Babe, you were about to… You know that… I know that… I also know that I care about you… You and your little one.

I put my hand on my stomach.

Me – She's not so little…

Luke – Lorelai, it's almost time.

Me – Time for what?

Lor – You and I -

Luke – Only because I have to get back to the diner, I promised Caesar time off last time I left early. Otherwise I would be there to support you.

Me – Support me for what?

Lor – I'm going to take you to see a therapist, my father made some calls… he got you an appointment with a specialist today.

Me – You told your parents?

Lor – My father… so my mother does probably know by now… but I didn't know what else to do. You needed an appointment as soon as possible and the waiting lists were so long.

Me – You're going to stay with me… right?

Lor – If you want that and the therapist says it's okay.

Me – I need that. I'm scared…

Lor – I am too. You should go get changed. We have to leave soon.

Sorry this wasn't a complete chapter, but I felt I should upload what I had…


	14. She's Going to Be Alright Though?

"She's going to be alright though

"_She's going to be alright though?"_

I'm going to try a different format… let me know your thoughts on it… This story is a bit personal for me… so I never know how to best represent it… format wise…

"If you continue on like this the baby will be put into jeopardy if it is not already… In fact, I'm quite surprised you haven't had any complications yet."

"now, I am not sure what course of action we can take. Based on your current mental health I would normally refer you to an inpatient treatment facility… However, due to your situation… it is highly doubtful that that will be possible."

"So what can we do?"

"Well Mrs. Gilmore (a.n: Lorelai kept her last name after marrying Luke so she could remain a Gilmore Girl), I think our best bet will be an intensive outpatient program. However, it will take a large amount of her time… and a great deal of energy and focus from you and your husband."

"Luke and I are willing to do anything."

"What about you Kat?"

"Kat?"

"What?"

"Are you willing to try?"

"Try what?"

"Whatever I propose?"

"Kat…"

"Ummm…. I can maybe try??"

"Good. Now if you want to go out to the waiting room Kat, I have a few last things I want to discuss with Lorelai."

"I'll meet you outside after I'm done in here… Ok babe?"

"yeah."

"Well, then I think we should set up some appointments for her with me until we can locate an outpatient program… Once she's admitted into that, we can decide if we want to continue them. It's likely that she'll feel more comfortable with me at that point than with her new therapists and especially considering her condition having more than one will not hurt…"

"Sounds great…"

"Now is there anything else you want to discuss?"

"I do have a few questions."

"Shoot."

"Is this common?"

"It's not uncommon for someone who's had an eating disorder to resort back to it after a traumatic event… however, for her to manage to conceive… and to have been able to support another life… for this long… that's definitely uncommon…"

"How long does it take?"

"Recovery doesn't have a set amount of time… It could take years… it could take months… there's no way to say."

"What about the baby."

"if what you said is true about the baby's current health… then there is a chance she could deliver a healthy baby. It's not very likely that she'll carry to term though… I'm highly surprised she did not miscarry. She's not within her healthy weight range right now despite being 6 months pregnant… it's highly unheard of."

"She's going to be alright though?"

"I never said that… Some people go through treatment over and over again, and still suffer… You have to want it… and you have to work hard… this is a mental illness… It can't just be fixed…"


End file.
